


bodyache

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Choking mention, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masochism, Non Explicit, Praise Kink, casual sadism??, implied sex, this one is less weird, valerian just wants laureline to step on him, will i ever write anything normal for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: Laureline doesn't take any of his shit. And he loves it.





	bodyache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



Valerian would admit that upon first meeting her, he had done everything to push Laureline’s buttons (potentially in hopes of undoing some buttons), but she had been the first to brush him off. He didn’t get the reaction he’d wanted. She didn’t flirt back, but she didn’t shut him down either. She was witty and fired something biting right back at him. He was completely caught off guard the first time and he knew then and there that she wasn’t going to be like all of the others. On his next mission, he had requested her and surprisingly she had accepted. 

It became a game to him, to push a little further just to get her to snap at him. Nobody had ever reprimanded him like she did. He was like a child who just needed to be put in time out. 

It had all been fun until she found out how to win the game. There would be times when the comebacks were a simple “no” or “stop”. And they were spoken softly but still firmly and his smirk was gone and he was back to being on task. And it was over because she knew he would stop whatever he was doing if she used that voice. Anyone could just yell at him dammit, he was in the military, it was something he was used to. But no one had ever been like that to him, serious and yet gentle, soft and yet firm.

When the Pearls were safe and there was a ring on Laureline’s finger, he heard more of that voice. Things were different now, they were more than just partners and he kept trying to show her that she was in complete control, that she could trust him. It was hard to be vulnerable when he was so used to his bravado and some days were better than others to drop that act. He showed her more than he had when they were just partners, he allowed her to be the only one to break down the walls he’d built around himself. 

There were moments when they were in their bed (yes, their, the concept was still mind blowing to him) where he let her be in complete control. In fact he encouraged it, he loved when she’d pin him to the bed by his shoulders, his wrists, or, on the rare occasion, his neck. She continued to take no shit from him the few times he’d acted up, teased her, or made some direct comment meant for her to punish him. For the most part it was met with aggression but she would never be sharp with him, she kept that same firm and yet gentle tone. 

It drove him absolutely crazy. 

Until one day where Laureline was getting dressed in the bathroom, putting her earrings in while looking into the mirror. “If you want me to punish you, all you need to do is ask.” her tone hadn’t been teasing but casual, as if she’d thought on it long enough to just mention it. 

Bright blue eyes went as big as saucers and he opened his mouth to speak only for her to smirk at the mirror, he couldn’t get the words out and she knew it. “You’ll have to say please, only polite boys get what they want. ” And there it was, that teasing tone. “And I know you’re my good boy.” 

And then he was mouthing the word and he was face down on the bathroom floor with his arms behind him and her heel in his back. She had done it like it was nothing, a quick fluid motion that he hadn’t seen coming. That was the beginning of it. 

Laureline was aggressive but never seemed angry, in fact she usually seemed calm about the whole thing when it came these sessions. She gave him what he needed, an escape from his mind, a wind down after a mission, a hour to just clear his head and focus on her and the pain she was inflicting. It wasn’t sexual for the most part, there were times she would take it to that level but it was always treated as a reward. 

It happened wherever on the ship, he’d give her this look that she had once described as ‘anxious but weary’ and then she was asking him, she always made a point to ask for permission whether it be verbal or physical. He’d nod but that wasn’t enough for her, she needed verbal confirmation and he’d give it and she would kiss his jaw or his forehead gently before wrapping her hand around his throat. 

They experimented with various techniques, some worked better than others. There was the choking that she’d tested out with light pressure but over time she got firmer, letting him know she would stop immediately if he tapped out. There was slapping too which was a hard one for him. He was a military man, he’d been through so much that it required a strong backhand. She’d admitted that she didn’t like it, she claimed she ‘didn’t like hurting his pretty face’ so it became a rare activity. 

They’d tried spanking once, on a whim, just curious about it. And he’d decided quickly it was a no and she’d ruled out any humiliation. Instead she’d grabbed one of his belts and (gentler than he’d wanted the first time, that was for sure) focused the strikes along his upper back. Even now the act left him a whimpering mess on the floor, sometimes in tears. Which had concerned her greatly and she dropped the belt and then to the floor beside him, hands touching his face, thumbs wiping away the tears staining his flushed cheeks. His reaction had been to let out a breath and look her right in her concerned eyes. 

“Keep going.”

And she had and didn’t stop until his cries were too much for her to handle, he hadn’t asked her to stop. 

Afterwards was probably his favorite part. She’d hold him, stroke his hair, wipe his tears. Soft praises were whispered against his skin over bruises, over welts. “You’re so good for me, Valerian, you’re so beautiful, you did so well.” And all of the praise was followed by a soft ‘I love you’ which made him smile despite whatever pain he was feeling. 

Because he knew no matter what he pulled, what she had to do to get him to shut up, she loved him. And when he woke up in the morning and saw any mark left by her, he knew he had physical proof of her love. 

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this the entire opening interaction of the film. Thank y'all for all the positive reception to these strange little fics. I haven't done anything fandom centric in years and I really appreciate all of you for reading!


End file.
